1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet jetting head which is used in a liquid droplet jetting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a liquid droplet jetting head, an ink-jet head which transports an ink supplied from an ink tank, and jets ink droplets from nozzles toward a recording paper has already been known. Types for jetting ink is classified according to a difference of a method of generation of a jetting energy. For example, there are types such as a thermal-jet type in which ink droplets are jetted by generating an air bubble by thermal (heat) energy.
The liquid droplet jetting head described above, includes for example, a channel unit in which a plurality of nozzles, a plurality of pressure chambers which communicate with the plurality of nozzles, a common liquid chamber which communicates with the plurality of pressure chambers, and an ink supply channel for supplying the ink to the common liquid chamber from an outside are formed, and a pressure applying mechanism which applies a jetting pressure to the ink which is infused into the plurality of pressure chambers. The nozzles form a nozzle group which is arranged in rows at an equal interval in a predetermined direction, and the pressure chambers are arranged in a row corresponding to the nozzle group. Moreover, the common liquid chamber is formed to be extended in the predetermined direction corresponding to the pressure chambers arranged in a row, and an ink supply channel which infuses the ink is provided at an end portion of the common liquid chamber (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-114505).